lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarfs
A Dwarf (two forms of the plural, Dwarfs and Dwarves, exist), is a member of one of the four great original sentient races of Titan. Notable Individuals * Bigleg * King Gillibran * Bigarm Lorramill * Tallfinger Gorragrew * Narrowtoe Bossoyinn (Castle Guard) * Largebelly Borromill (Castle Guard - up top) * Smallheart Nossomill (Operator of main gate) * Royal Guard #1 * Royal Guard #2 * Mystic Gimmiyinn * Rusten Bellwick * Sedgewick Dwarven Villages * Shallowvalley * Stonebridge Dwarven Artifacts * Stonebridge Warhammer History One night in Darkwood, a Centaur meets Bigleg. Bigleg told him that the good dwarfs of Stonebridge had lost their fabled war-hammer. He said that without it, their king is unable to arouse his people, despite the fact that the hill trolls threaten their village. Rumour has it that an envious king of another village of dwarfs sent an eagle to Stonebridge to steal the hammer, which it managed to do. But as it flew back over Darkwood, it was dropped into the forest and was lost. Apparently, two forest goblins found the hammer but could not decide who was to keep it. They wrestled for hours but gave up. Then they discovered that the handle unscrewed from the head, and the argument was settled. One kept the head, the other kept the handle. Then they parted, each happy with his new treasure. Nobody knows if they still have them. The head is made of bronze and the handle is made of polished ebony. Both head and handle have the letter G inscribed on them. The next morning Lucilla and Johnny suddenly notice the sound of a twig cracking over to their left as they walk in an unfamiliar land. Then they hear a groan, followed by the dull thud of a body falling to the ground. Slowly they both walk over to the bush where the noise is coming from and carefully pull back the branches. They are looking down to see a little old man with a great bushy beard, his face contorted with pain. He is wearing an iron helmet and chain-mail. He's clearly been shot with two crossbow bolts which have pierced the chain-mail covering his stomach. Johnny tries to use grass and leaves to stop the bleeding. It helps but it still seems to be a pretty nasty wound. Bigleg: Help us, friends...take the hammer to Gillibran...only the hammer will unite our people against the trolls...We were on our way to Darkwood in search of the hammer...ambushed by the little people...others killed...the map in my pouch will take you to the home of Yaztromo, the master mage in these parts...he has great magics for sale to protect you against the creatures of Darkwood...take my gold...I beg you to find the hammer and take it to Gillibran, my Lord of Stonebridge...you will be well rewarded... Bigleg unclips a pouch from his belt and hands it to Johnny. Johnny opens it to find a map and 60 gold coins. Bigleg opens his mouth to start another sentence, but nothing comes out except his last dying breath. Appearances * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 3 - The Forest Of Doom * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 4 - The Trial Of Rusten Bellwick * Lucilla The Vampire Slayer - Season 1 - Episode 5 - Army Of Darkness Category:Creatures Category:Fighting Fantasy